1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydraulic brake control systems and, more specifically, to a hydraulic system for a pressure released brake for a vehicle such as a skid steer loader.
2) Related Art
In braking systems for vehicles, hydraulically controlled brakes are often selectively connected to a source of hydraulic fluid under pressure through a multi-valve system by numerous hydraulic lines. Spring-applied, pressure-released brakes may be used to assure braking if fluid pressure is lost.
In a typical braking system on a vehicle, a relatively large number of brackets and other mounting hardware elements are required to connect the separate lines and valve components, and the system can be complicated and expensive, particularly when individual cartridge valves are utilized. The system often takes up much valuable space in a confined area on the vehicle and is difficult to install. The numerous lines and connections are subject to leakage. Providing a compact and inexpensive braking system that is relatively inexpensive and easily accessible has been a continuing source of problems, particularly in a vehicle such as a skid steer loader where accessible space is at a premium. Providing such a system that effectively utilizes an existing source of hydraulic fluid under high pressure available on the vehicle has also presented problems.